


i don't want anything more

by assortedwords



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, POV Alternating, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-10-05 01:39:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10294493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/assortedwords/pseuds/assortedwords
Summary: character a asks “hey, will you pretend to be my date for aweekmonth for [convoluted excuse that could easily be solved without a fake relationship]?"His former high school classmate is still mid-skid, one leg in front of the other. He has a flyer scrunched up in one hand. His eyes are lit up. Keito trusts Kiryu, but he’s getting a bad feeling about this."Yes...?""Can you pretend to date me?""What?!"





	1. day 0

**Author's Note:**

> au where everything is the same but somehow everyone decides to go to college after yumenosaki

"Hasumi."

Keito’s not sure what he expected when he hears skidding—yes, genuine skidding noises, his ears never deceive him—and Kiryu’s voice calling his name urgently, but it’s definitely not _this_.

His former high school classmate is still mid-skid, one leg in front of the other. He has a flyer scrunched up in one hand. His eyes are lit up. Keito trusts Kiryu, but he’s getting a bad feeling about this.

"Yes...?"

"Can you pretend to date me?"

Did Keito’s ears just deceive him.

 _"What?!_ "

"I know it’s unreasonable, but I came across this research opportunity, see," Kiryu explains, offering Keito the crumpled flyer. "You get paid for it, you can take half if you agree. And you get research credit."

"Incorrigible." It’s more of a filler than anything as Keito scans the flyer—paid research opportunity, romantic couple’s study, eligible to participate if in a committed relationship of at least six months, over the age of eighteen and—

"We don’t live together," Keito points out. Not to mention, his apartment happens to house a pesky childhood friend as well.

"I was thinking I could move into your place, and Tenshouin goes to mine...I mean, he and Morisawa seem to be good enough friends." Kiryu looks apologetic. Appropriate, since he’s dragging  _more_ people into his scheme. "It’s selfish of me to inconvenience everyone, but I want the money for my family. We’re not starving or anything, but my sister’s gonna be in college soon too. So I don't wanna pass up any opportunities to get extra, you know? Even if it's just a lil. Plus, you know I need credits.”

Well, with a reason like that how can Keito refuse? It’s not like this is a difficult task—and besides, he needs those credits himself, too.

He sighs.

"It’s just pretending to date you, yes?"

“Yes." Kiryu starts grinning like an idiot. "Thank you."

"It’s fine." Keito says, half drily. "You’ll be a far better roommate than Eichi. I’ll gladly evict him on your behalf, so you just have to talk Morisawa around. When does the research end?"

"I...dunno." Kiryu blinks at him. "I didn’t read the whole thing."

Absolutely incorrigible.

“So you came here, dragged me into this, made plans, yet you don’t know the full specifics?! What if there’d been a deal breaker in here and you’d already set everything in motion? How would you explain it to everyone? You’re lucky it was only me! Honestly, how can you ever be a working member of society like—"

"I know I’m an idiot," Kiryu says calmly, cutting Keito off with the air of a practiced man, "but lecturing me isn’t gonna tell us, Hasumi."

“I keep telling you, you’re not an idiot.” Keito huffs as he turns his attention to the paper again, losing steam. "Three 40-60 minute sessions, one per week."

"So three weeks; that’s a month." Kiryu thinks it over, coming over to sit across from Keito. The only other occupants of the study room are either asleep or plugged into earphones. "We’re friends, it shouldn’t be too hard. You can stand Tenshouin, so you could probably take me."

"Don’t talk bad about Eichi," Keito says automatically. "The sessions start next week…you really left it late, didn’t you?"

"I came to you as soon as I saw it, so it’s not my bad this time." Kiryu shrugs. "I can move in any time, so it’s fine on my part. Morisawa’s a nice guy, he should be okay with it."

Keito nods. It feels weirdly reminiscent of their high school days. He’d always felt like he could rely on Kiryu, as airheaded as his friend could be.

"Mm. I’ll tell Eichi later…I’ll text you."

Kiryu nods as well, a look of amusement passing on his face. "I’m glad you actually answer your phone these days."

"Hmph. It wasn’t like we needed phones much in high school." Keito gathers up his textbooks and shoves them into his bag, pushing his chair back. "I should get going now. Where’re you headed?"

"To tell Morisawa too, I guess. I’ll walk you back."

"Don’t look down on me. I can get back just fine."

"I’m going the same way," Kiryu points out.

Oh.

Keito forgot that.

His face twists into a (petulant) scowl, and Kiryu snorts.

"Besides," he says, "we’re supposed to be dating now, aren’t we? It’s only natural I’d walk you home."

"Ah," Keito blinks. He hadn’t really thought about the specifics of dating (despite lecturing Kiryu on not knowing earlier). Sure, he (vaguely) knew what couples did, but he hadn’t really...applied it to them. He’d only had a hazy image of saying "yes" when people asked him if he was dating Kiryu, and that was…it. All he’d really thought about was that living together wouldn’t be inconveniencing; Kiryu was capable, and they were friends.

A silence passes over them as Keito mulls over everything. Having been friends for years and Kiryu not much of a talker, silences were familiar and comfortable, welcome at the end of a long day, even.

Not all couples necessarily held hands or engaged in public affection, so Keito supposed their dynamic would stay the same, really. It’d be fine.

Though, he was curious about  _one_ _thing…_

"Actually, why me?"

"Hm?"

"Why ask me? Wouldn’t Morisawa be the more convenient choice? You live with him already, after all."

"Hmm." The two of them walk at an even pace, not fast, not slow. It’s a cool February afternoon, the wind not quite stinging their cheeks, but strong enough to warrant scarves. "I needed someone who’d be able to pull off pretending we’d been in a longtime relationship, and Morisawa chickens out when girls so much as look at him."

Keito opens his mouth to keep the conversation going, but Kiryu surprisingly beats him to it.

"Then I thought about Nito, but that guy stutters when he’s nervous, so he wouldn’t do either. I wondered about Itsuki, since we’re childhood friends and all, but he’s…Itsuki. So you were my last option."

_"Thank you."_

"You’re quite literally my only choice, Hasumi." Keito can see Kiryu hasn’t improved his bluntness at _all_ since Yumenosaki.

"How flattering," Keito shoots back.

Kiryu grins a little. It’s warm, and Keito can’t help returning one himself.

"This is your building, yeah?" Kiryu slows to a stop.

"Oh." Keito hadn’t noticed. Kiryu looks at him expectantly. "Yeah. Thanks for walking me back."

"No problem." There’s a pause before Kiryu turns to go, looking back at Keito to give him a little wave. "Text me what happens with Tenshouin, okay?"

"I’ll remember." Keito watches his back for a few more seconds, then turns to go up his apartment.

It doesn’t take long for Keito to arrive home, which would be a good thing any other day, but is only…unfortunate today.

Keito stares at his door.

This was going to be annoying.

He doesn’t want to open it. If he does, that means facing Eichi. Facing Eichi means he gets to kick Eichi out, which is the amusing part, but more pressingly, it means explaining fake-dating Kiryu to him. And after that, Eichi would probably willingly move out to enjoy the show anyway.

Dammit.

Speak of the devil and he will appear; the door swings open before Keito even puts his key in. Eichi stands in front of him in all his blonde, demonic glory, smiling.

"Welcome home, Keito ♪"

"How did you know I was _here_?!"

"I heard your footsteps. You’re not exactly quiet, Keito; you walk purposefully no matter what, even if you’re just going to the convenience store. I may be dying, but my ears haven’t failed me yet."

"Don’t talk like that," Keito snaps automatically. Eichi slides over to let him in, closing the door behind them.

"Mm, you should be used to it by now." Eichi flops onto the couch. Their apartment is small, not entirely unfurnished, but most definitely not what Eichi grew up with in his mansion. Privately, Keito thinks it’s nice Eichi can get away from his family, even if it’s just for a little while.

Keito puts his shoes away and sits down next to Eichi. His friend’s already pulled out his phone, absorbed in scrolling down something.

Well, no time like the present, Keito supposes.

"I need to talk to you about something."

It sounds solemn, even for the two of them. Eichi puts down his phone immediately, looking at Keito. "Yes?"

"I might need you to move out for around three weeks."

Eichi’s expression turns into something like bafflement and concern, his eyebrows knitting together.

"Why?"

"Uh." As soon as the word comes out, Keito knows it’s over. He faltered. It’s a fatal mistake. Eichi preys on weakness, after all.

Eichi raises an eyebrow, beginning to look amused.

Keito feels dread crawling up his throat.

There’s no way to phrase this without eventually inducing Eichi’s teasing, so he spits it out through gritted teeth.

"I promised Kiryu to fake-date him so we have to live together."

In the silence that follows, Keito hopes Kiryu appreciates all that he’s sacrificing for him.

Eichi’s wearing the biggest shit-eating grin he’s ever seen.

Keito wonders if looks can kill.

"Don’t look at me like that, Keito, it’s scary ♪"

Keito keeps glaring.

Eichi ignores it cheerfully. 

"I have to say I’m curious about what situation led to this, though. In all my years of living, I’ve never had to fake-date someone as a solution."

Keito sighs, and explains. To his credit, Eichi considers it seriously and nods.

"So if all goes well, I’ll room with Chiaki for a few weeks, and Kiryu-kun will move in?"

Keito nods. "That’s the gist, yes."

"Mm. Packing will be a hassle, but I’m sure I can manage…in any case, you’ll help me, won’t you, Keito?" Eichi flashes a grin.

"You’re absolutely hopeless; I can’t leave you alone at all." There’s a fondness to his tone that both of them can hear; it’s a yes, of course. "Do you have any assignments to do tonight? I’d like to settle things as quickly as we can, and I’m sure Kiryu feels the same."

"That won’t be the only thing you two feel the same for," Eichi says, getting up from the couch. Keito takes off his jacket and makes to throw it at him. Eichi, knowing he won’t, doesn’t even bother dodging. "But yes, I’m free. I can’t believe you want to get rid of me that quickly, Keito. I thought we were friends."

Before third year of high school, it was always an "inseparable relationship", formal. He hadn’t really needed Eichi to recognize them as “friends”, but still—it’s nice to hear.

"I’ve been waiting for this day for years," Keito returns instead. He follows Eichi into his room, flicking on the lights. "Kiryu would be a _much_  better roommate than you."

"I’m sure." Eichi yanks out a suitcase. "Although…it’s regrettable." He looks up, but not at Keito; just an indistinct spot at the wall. "I’m aware of how Kiryu-kun and I stand, so I won’t offer, but I could always help out with money, you know."

"I know." Keito sinks down next to his best friend. High school had…not been ideal. He knows they were stupid high schoolers back then, but still, what they did was far from harmless.

The two of them sit in silence for a few seconds.

Then Keito pulls open a drawer, Eichi follows suit, and the world continues to turn.

* * *

A few hours after Kuro’s gotten home, his phone buzzes.

 

> hasumi: I’ve kicked Eichi out. You can move in any time.

Oh. Good.

"Morisawa, I’m moving out," he calls.

Morisawa looks up from his laptop. From how wildly he’s typing on it, Kuro figures it’ll catch on fire soon.

"Ah, now?" The typing stops right away, and Morisawa gets up. "I’ll help you!"

"Isn’t your paper due tonight?"

"What hero of justice would I be to leave my friend like that? I can do it later! Plus, I can escort Tenshouin back here too!"

Morisawa sounds entirely confident, but Kuro’s not too sure. Still, he’s got that determined look in his eye that means nothing can stop him. Kuro gives.

"Well, I haven’t told Hasumi yet, so we might not have to move right away. I’ll tell him now, hold your horses."

"Roger ☆"

 

> kiryu kuro: i can do now

Kuro looks at the clock. It’s around 9. He hopes to god Hasumi hasn’t kept up with his high school 9PM bedtime.

 

> hasumi: That’s surprisingly quick. Eichi says he’s fine as well.
> 
> kiryu kuro: nice
> 
> kiryu kuro: morisawa says hell escort him
> 
> hasumi: Eichi’s thrilled to be rooming with him. Give him my regards.
> 
> kiryu kuro: i mean im gonna be outta his hair in 10 mins but ok

"Hasumi says hi," Kuro tells Morisawa.

"Tell him I say hi too! I hope he’s doing well!" Morisawa grins widely, hefting one of Kuro’s duffel bags onto his shoulder.

"Tell him that yourself," Kuro pulls his other bag up easily. "We’re goin’ over now, anyway."

"You sure you have everything?" Morisawa asks. If Kuro didn’t know better he’d say Morisawa was doubting him. "It doesn’t look like a lot…"

"It’s just for a month. I’m coming back anyway, there’s no point in moving everything."

"Oho, that’s true! Good point, Kiryu! ☆"

"Ha, thanks." Kuro gives their apartment one last onceover, and opens the door. "Well, I’ll make this quick so you can get back to your paper."

Their apartment isn’t far from Hasumi’s place; they arrive in a fifteen-minute walk. Kuro texts Hasumi again, and things go on from there.

Kuro wasn’t wrong when he thought Morisawa and Tenshouin were good friends; from what he can see Morisawa’s gesturing excitedly and Tenshouin’s laughing along. Kuro’s grateful to whatever existence out there that helped him out like this—he would’ve felt really bad if he’d forced them into this.

"We’re done here," Hasumi says. "Eichi, Morisawa—you two should go, it’s getting late. Eichi’s a spoiled disgrace, so it’ll take a while for him to move in."

"No worries! That’s what a hero of justice is for ☆"

"Your paper’s due, Morisawa."

"Ah—"

"I’d be happy to help," Tenshouin interrupts smoothly. That’s always been Kuro’s impression of him: endlessly smooth and collected, even when he’s shuffling in and out of the hospital. It’s kind of creepy, but Kuro can deal. "As best as I can, of course. It’ll be my repayment to you ♪"

"We don’t talk about things like repayment here, but Tenshouin’s smart, right? _I’d_ be in your debt, wahaha…"

"I hate to break up the party," Kuro says, "but seriously, we all have shit to do. Morisawa, I don’t wanna nag, but your deadline isn’t gettin’ any farther."

"Mm," the guy replies, smiling. It’s surprisingly quiet and serious. "Thank you, Kiryu. You’re a good friend."

Well, Kuro didn’t see that one coming. He feels kind of warm and fuzzy now. "You too. Take care of yourself, yeah? Or I’ll kick your ass."

Morisawa laughs at that, enveloping Kuro in a hug. "I’ll miss you these three weeks! Take care of yourself too, okay?"

"Ou." It’s familiar, and Kuro returns it easily.

"I’ll see you around though! Both of you!" Morisawa takes up Tenshouin’s luggage instead, turning back to his usual grin. "I hope it goes well for you two!”

"How challenging can it be?" Hasumi scoffs. "It’ll be fine."

"Don’t be a dick, boss," Kuro tells him, turning to Morisawa. "Thanks." Morisawa gives him a flashy gesture, and he’s off with Tenshouin, already talking up a storm.

Well.

His plan’s actually happening now.

"Close the door," Hasumi says. When Kuro does, he asks, "Do we have to sign up for the research?"

"Yeah. It’s all done online. We could do it now, if you want.”

“Yes please.” Hasumi yawns. Now that Kuro takes a closer look, he looks really fucking tired.

“You look like hell,” Kuro says.

“Thank you.” Hasumi watches him log onto the server and turns to go as soon as Kuro closes the tab. “I’d help you unpack, but I really am at my limit right now. I’ll help tomorrow.”

“It’s fine, go rest.” It’s only three weeks, Kuro can definitely—

“You’re not getting out of this; I’m _not_ letting you live out a suitcase for a month.”

—Well, now he can’t.

Kuro grins despite himself. Years later, he’s still the same haughty boss Kuro knows. “Goodnight, Hasumi.”

“Goodnight. Your room’s on the right.” Hasumi yawns again, and disappears into his room.

Kuro’s feeling pretty exhausted himself, actually. It’s only 10PM, but he figures he’s been productive enough for a day.

It’s kind of weird getting Tenshouin’s room, he thinks as he crawls into the bed, not even bothering to change. The place is weirdly less fancy than he thought it’d be, but who’s Kuro to judge? He doesn’t particularly care. He’s just glad for what he has.

It takes him a little longer in this unfamiliar place, but even so, pretty soon Kuro finds himself drifting off to the sound of quiet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT: i am so sorry if eichi or chiaki are ooc i sort of. totally forgot to reread events before writing this
> 
> this AU might as well be cowritten by rachel at this point. she's like my fuel. i come up with an idea, she's the one who pushes me through it.
> 
> i also like to take the things she says and repurpose them for kuro's dialogue.
>
>> * mareep ♡ | KEITOSHAMER - Sunday 22:37  
> > also i mean shu is shu
>> 
>> *   
>    
> 
>>   
> 
> 
> my #kurospiration
> 
> also shoutout to rei, kelly, kye Y'ALL ARE GREAT
> 
> * originally my white day repayment to kuro's 4 beasts card, but keito beat me to it with that fucking guinea pig. this one's for you too, my precious son.  
> 
> * started: feb 12  
> 
> * beta'd by rachel, of course  
> 
> * based off [this post](http://lesbianrey.tumblr.com/post/139998890690/looks-like-the-perfect-opportunity-for-the-fake). surprisingly, i am not full of shit  
> 
> * title from lily allen's song "chinese"! which. being chinese myself, was a very surreal title to read. anyway.
> 
> expect irregular updates everyone


	2. day 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some conversations have to be had. Also, food.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not an april fool's joke dw
> 
> CW: food
> 
> it makes up an entire half of the chapter, but you don't miss any plot points, don't worry! skip from "When the food comes, Kiryu stares at Keito’s plate." to "It’s a good night."

“Since we’re going to be dating, we should know more about each other,” Keito says, looking over at Kiryu. His new roommate’s sitting on the couch scrolling on his phone. The last time Keito looked at him had been hours ago, and he was _still_ scrolling on his phone then. “Don’t you have assignments to do?”

“I can handle them,” Kiryu says, unconvincingly. Keito chooses not to comment, but he does give Kiryu a long look as he switches off his phone screen and goes to sit across from Keito on the table.

Well, whatever. Kiryu watches him as he opens a new document on his laptop. “What do y’wanna know?”

“Hm. We don’t have to ask about high school, since we went together.” Keito thinks for a second. “How we got together would be a main point. I’m typing this up, just for future reference.”

“Oh.” Kiryu’s eyebrows furrow. “Uh…I asked you out, I guess?”

Keito rolls his eyes. “Fine. The research is for couples together for over six months, so how long should we have been dating?”

“I dunno.” His response is a shrug. “You can call the shots. I don’t really care.”

Well, Keito definitely feels like a boss now. “I’d say around seven…only just fulfilling the requirement might bring more comments, and a year of familiarity would be more difficult to pull off.”

Kiryu nods absently, attention gone to spinning his phone around. Keito taps him on the head.

“Seven months.”

“Oh.” Kiryu blinks. “Thanks. Sorry.”

“It’s fine.” Keito looks up from his screen, considering. “Hm…we’ve known each other for years, so we know a lot already, really.”

“Shouldn’t we know stuff like each other’s favourite colours?” Kiryu spins his phone again, but he’s engaged this time. “That’s how the movies do it.”

“What movies have you been _watching_?” Keito asks incredulously. “They sound incredibly tasteless.” Though maybe he shouldn’t be surprised; this is the same guy who likes _variety shows_ of all things, after all.

“I channel surf a lot,” Kiryu offers. “Anyway, I don’t know your favourite colour.”

“Green.”

“Red.” Kiryu squints at him. “Green is pretty fitting for you.”

“So is yours,” Keito retorts. “I like green because of spring, actually.”

“Hm?” It’s more a prompt than a legitimate question.

“My favourite season’s spring. Being a son from a Buddhist temple, it’s only natural I’d like the season of new life, no?”

Kiryu nods. “I guess so.”

There’s a pause. Keito looks at him, and gestures. “You?”

“Oh. I don’t really have a preference, but autumn’s nice.”

“I see. Autumn _is_ quite pleasant.” There’s a fondness that Keito can’t stop at his next words, warming his body. “It fits Akatsuki’s image, too.”

“Still thinking about the past, boss?” A small grin sneaks onto Kiryu’s face.

“You can’t convince me you don’t, either.” Keito pauses. It’s cold, suddenly. “Actually…now that we’re on the subject. I know we promised not to say things like this, but I wanted to apologize. For what I did that year.” Involuntarily, his gaze slips to the side. He can feel his face flushing; it’s always been hard to swallow his pride, but these things are more important. “It’s years late. I know. I’ve wanted to say it for a while, but I never could…At any rate. For what it’s worth, I’m sorry.”

Kiryu lets him finish, smile gone. “I appreciate it.” There’s a pause as he gathers his words. “We can’t change the past, but still…thanks for saying it.”

Keito nods. He hadn’t expected instant forgiveness, of course—he has no right to expect anything from Kiryu. Keito’s not the one wronged, after all. If this is what Kiryu sees fit to give him, then he’ll gladly take it.

A silence settles over the two of them.

It’s a little suffocating.

“I’ll send you the notes when we’re done,” Keito says, just for something to say. To use a clichéd expression, the atmosphere is so thick they could cut it with a knife. Or Kanzaki’s katana.

“…Actually…” Kiryu starts, still awkward. “I’m not gonna remember any of this. You know I can’t.”

“That’s why we have notes,” Keito replies, trying to sound as even as he can. Even with them talking, the quiet is still deafening. “Read them.”

Kiryu rolls his eyes. “I’m not going to remember that either. Honestly, can’t we just learn by doing?”

Hm. That’s not a bad point, actually. Keito knows from their high school tutoring sessions that Kiryu _does_ learn best when applying knowledge. God knows that’s how they got through calculus.

“Okay. A date, then?”

“Mhm,” Kiryu confirms. “Dinner? It’s about time, anyway.”

Keito blinks. Oh. It’d gotten dark out.

Kiryu seems completely unfazed. Come to think of it, he’s probably used to Keito’s single-minded focus when working. “You ready to go now?”

“Ah. Yeah.” Keito grabs his emptied bag and shoves a wallet, keys and his phone in. “You?”

Kiryu spins his keys around his finger. “Yep. Got any food you wanna eat?”

“Hm.” Keito thinks about it as they lock the door and head to the elevator. It doesn’t take long, really. “Curry.”

“Oh yeah, I forgot you liked spicy. Isn’t there a curry place down the road?”

The easy camaraderie returns as they make their way to the restaurant, chatting idly all the way. Keito asks about Kiryu’s family, and that gets him going for a good ten minutes. When they arrive, Keito walks up to the counter, says “hold on” to Kiryu and _a table for two, please._ Kiryu barely even pauses, continuing again as soon as Keito prompts him.

“So yeah, she calls a lot and tells me about stuff, you know, it’s all about how annoying her teachers are, and how boring classes are, I’m pretty sure I talked about her doing that back in high school too. It’s nice that she’s kept up the habit though, especially since I don’t live at home anymore, so I guess she’s got more to say nowadays. I’m glad she cares to update her older brother on her life, I’d hate if we drifted apart, you know?”

“Mmm.” Throughout the tirade, Keito navigates them into their seats and looks over the menu. Keito’s no stranger to long-winded dialogue, especially _giving_ them, but he’s learned sometimes it’s good to just listen. “I admittedly haven’t talked to my brother as much since he moved out. I’m glad you two are so close.” He taps at the menu in front of Kiryu as a not-so-subtle reminder to order.

“Yeah, I was worried that would be the case with us, but it’s just more convenient to live nearer school…I did think about staying home to help and all, but she wasn’t having any of it. Ah, she’s really a good kid—”

Keito jabs the menu at him a little more insistently.

“—Oh.”

“Yes.”

“Sorry.” Kiryu says, sheepish.

“It’s fine. Like I said, it’s good to see siblings getting along. Just order first, and we can talk. It’s good for me learning about you too.”

“Right.” Kiryu looks down at the menu. Keito takes the time to look around, taking in the place. He’s frequented this curry house before, but today’s the first time in a while. It’s not large, not small, a comfortable place far from the glamour and glitz they were accustomed to in Yumenosaki and its surroundings, but Keito likes it.

“I’ve decided.” Kiryu’s voice brings Keito back to the present, head turning to look at him. “Wanna order?”

It’s not a busy night—they flag down a waiter, and as soon as their orders are taken they start talking again. Kiryu pauses about his sister to ask about Keito, and Keito tells him about his brother, about the temple, about his family. The topics slip into this and that easily. Kiryu laughs, and Keito thinks this must be what people mean when they talk about _old friends_.

When the food comes, Kiryu stares at Keito’s plate.

“Yes?”

“Oh, uh. I’m just curious, ‘cause you ordered the spiciest on the menu. Can I have a bite?”

Keito nods. “Be my guest.”

Kiryu digs out a full spoonful, sticks it in his mouth, and looks like he’s on fire approximately three seconds after he’s started chewing.

Keito didn’t think it was _that_ spicy.

Kiryu swallows his mouthful and continues looking like he’s dying. His eyes are watering.

“Eat hot rice,” Keito suggests, gesturing to Kiryu’s plate.

“ _Hot rice_?” Kiryu wheezes incredulously. He gulps down an entire glass of complimentary water. “Haaa…” 

“It works; it numbs your mouth and you don’t feel the spiciness anymore. But that aside, are you alright?”

“Gimme a few secs.” Kiryu takes in more gulps of air. Considering it’s an air-conditioned restaurant, it’s not too bad a strategy.

“What kind of dragon can’t handle hot food?”

“Let me be, boss.”

It’s a good night.

* * *

Later, they take their time walking home.

“I think that worked pretty well.”

“Hmph.” Keito can’t deny that—though _his_ original plan was a lot more efficient, Kiryu’s was undeniably more effective and natural. Time had slipped past all too easily, as though it were sand through his fingers. “It did.”

Kiryu grins, all crinkles around his eyes.

It’s a simple thing to do, nothing Keito hasn’t seen before, but spending years with Kiryu means years of hearing casual self-deprecation and putting himself down. If a smile means that those thoughts have escaped Kiryu’s head even for a moment……well, Keito hopes there are many more.

“What’re you looking at me like that for?” Kiryu blinks at him, smile disappearing. “You’re looking at me like you’re my dad, all proud and stuff. I’m not your kid, you know.”

Honestly, there’s no helping his friend. Keito huffs, but the fondness still lingers. “I know. We’re equals, aren’t we?”

There, another smile spreads across Kiryu’s face, familiar.

“Yeah. We are.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's apparently not a longfic by me until the characters go to get food of some sort.
> 
> on that note, do you guys have coco ichibanya wherever you live? that's where i had in mind writing this chapter. i'd gladly sell my soul to it, it's so good.
> 
> i guess this is my real repayment to four beasts? i just really needed them to talk.
> 
> next chapter will be sometime around 4/20, because souma!!! also exams. forgive me if i don't do him justice, i'm trying.


	3. day 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [impalement mention] "Nobody wants to be rammed through the chest with a katana on a nice Sunday afternoon." It's an Akatsuki reunion!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning for one mention of impalement, and also mentions of food at the end.

What the _hell_ did that word mean again? Seriously, did he forget everything from first year? Kuro squints at the wall. Only quitters look at the answer without trying, he tells himself. It doesn’t help his resolve much. Quizzing himself is hard.

His mind starts wandering, maybe in defeat. It ends up at karate, like it always does. He gets somewhere around blocking methods when—

Oh yeah, he had something he wanted to ask Hasumi.

“Hey, boss.”

There’s no reply, but Kuro’s used to that by now. Hasumi gets super into his work. It’s pretty admirable, honestly. Besides being able to read tiny text for hours on end, Kuro’s also impressed that he hasn’t broken his spine yet lugging those books around. Maybe he’ll finally get more muscle endurance.

He’s sitting at the table, so Kuro gets up and pokes him a few times. “Hasumi~?”

His only response is an incoherent jumble of words. Hasumi has that look in his eyes he gets when he’s thinking too hard, so Kuro figures it’s as good a time as any to pull him away.

“Get your head outta studying for a second, y’look like you’re trying too hard.” Kuro squints at him, not sure he’s snapped out of it yet. “Besides, I got something I wanna ask. Boss?” Kuro squints harder. “Boss~ I’ll say it over and over again until you’re paying attention, you know.”

“A-ah, I’m listening…” Hasumi shakes his head a few times. “Sorry. What did you want to tell me?”

“D’y wanna tell Kanzaki about this before he hears from someone else?” Kuro asks, sliding into the chair next to him. “I don’t wanna lie to him.”

“Yes,” Hasumi says immediately. He sticks a bookmark into his book before closing it. Who uses bookmarks anymore? “I’ve been meaning to ask you that, too. Since we’re going to do it, I think we should do it face-to-face.”

“Yeah, that’d be the proper way.” It seems insincere to just tell him over text, even if Kanzaki  _does_  answer more regularly now. Now that they don’t see each other much anymore, he and Hasumi have made a real effort to use their phones more. Kuro appreciates it a lot.

Judging by his face, Hasumi’s probably thinking the same thing. “When do you want to do it?”

Kuro thinks about his textbook on the couch. He has a quiz next week.

Hm.

“I’m free right now.”

“I’ll take a break, then,” Hasumi sighs. He takes off his glasses and rubs at his face. Kuro gets the feeling he acts much older than he actually is. This isn’t the first time he’s thought it.

“I’ll call him, so you can go wake yourself up,” Kuro tells him.

“We don’t even know if he’ll pick up.”

“Better bet than before. You need to knock yourself outta that daze anyway.”

There’s no argument in that. Hasumi listens to him for once, stretching his arms above his head as he walks into the bathroom to splash water on his face or whatever. Kuro watches him go, and presses Kanzaki’s number into his phone.

“Kiryu-dono!”

Kuro hasn’t heard his junior’s voice in a while. It’s as earnest and eager as ever, and honestly pretty comforting. Kuro finds himself smiling as he shifts the phone to hear better.

“Hey, Kanzaki.”

“Is there a reason for your call? If you will let me, I will do anything in my power to help!”

Kanzaki sounds kind of breathless; Kuro wonders what he’s up to. “Yeah, there is kinda something Hasumi and I wanna tell you about. You in the middle of anything though? You sound out of breath.”

“There is nothing for you to concern yourself about; I was practicing the art of the blade as part of my regular training. I was taking a break when Kiryu-dono called, so I am completely free right now!”

“That so?” Something clicks in Kuro’s head. “Wait, you know you aren’t supposed to use your phone in the dojo.”

“Uu…” Kanzaki’s voice is instantly apologetic. “I know, but when I saw it was Kiryu-dono calling, I could not help myself! I will atone by committing seppuku!”

“There are better ways to make up for your mistakes, you know?” Anyway, Hasumi and I will head over to the dojo now. Don’t move.”

At those words, Hasumi, wandering out of the bathroom, stops dead in his tracks and looks straight at Kuro. “Don’t! Tell him not to go anywhere instead!”

“Huh?”

Hasumi grabs the phone from his hand and hits speaker. “Kanzaki, Kiryu didn’t mean that literally. Move, just don’t leave the dojo.”

A _whoosh_ comes from the other end, like Kanzaki was holding his breath. “Oh! I see ♪”

“Don’t sound so cheerful doing something like that,” Hasumi sighs, exasperated. “Kiryu and I will be there in a little while.” He ends the call and tosses it back to Kuro.

“Does he do this every time?” Kuro feels like he should’ve known about this earlier.

“He does it enough. Get changed, we’re going out in ten minutes.”

* * *

 

They hear Kanzaki’s shouts, meaning he’s gone back to practicing, even before they even step inside the dojo. Hasumi doesn’t even walk inside, he just stands in the doorway and orders, “Kanzaki, put your sword away.”

It doesn’t work. Hasumi looks pathetic—the guy’s used to people listening to his orders but apparently too chicken-shit to walk in and stop Kanzaki himself. He just stands there and scowls.

To be fair, it’s not like Kuro doesn’t get where he’s coming from. Nobody wants to be rammed through the chest with a katana on a nice Sunday afternoon. When Kanzaki thrusts his sword out again, Kuro reaches out and catches his arm expertly.

“That’s enough for now, Kanzaki.”

“Kiryu-dono!” he exclaims, surprised. He lowers his sword immediately and smiles at the both of them. Under the force of that smile, Kuro instantly feels like he’s been warmed inside and out. “Hasumi-dono! I hadn’t noticed you were here!”

“We noticed,” Hasumi says drily, but Kuro knows that’s just a front. Hasumi’s even softer on Kanzaki than _he_ is. Hasumi slips off his shoes and puts them to the side, finally going in. Kuro follows suit.

“What did you want to tell me?” Kanzaki asks when they’ve all sat down on the floor.

Kuro looks at Hasumi. As expected, he takes charge.

“Kanzaki, have you heard any rumours about us dating?”

Kanzaki’s eyes widen. “No,” he says, in a kind of wondrous tone. “ _Are_ you? I am most delighted! I cannot think of a better match than—”

“We’re not.”

Kanzaki visibly deflates. Kuro almost feels bad.

Almost. He loves Kanzaki, but dating Hasumi for real sounds like a nightmare. Even he has his limits. And actually, why the hell did Kanzaki sound so happy anyway?

“Did you come to tell me just that?”

“Well, no,” Hasumi says. “See, Kiryu and I are pretending to. We wanted to tell you ourselves instead of you hearing it from someone else.”

“I don’t understand,” Kanzaki says honestly. “Why would there be a need to pretend?”

Hasumi launches into an entire retelling of what happened. Kuro thinks it could have been shortened into “Both of us need credits and Kiryu wants any money he can get,” but to each their own.

“But Hasumi-dono, couldn’t both of you have just joined another research opportunity? I know of plenty that do not require such convoluted solutions.” Kanzaki tilts his head in confusion, waiting for an answer.

Kuro doesn’t have one.

Hasumi doesn’t look like he has one either. He opens his mouth once, and snaps it shut.

And in Kuro’s humble opinion, that’s fucking hilarious.

“I’m so proud of you, son.” Kuro says seriously. He’s not serious at all, but _hell_ if he’s going to pass up the chance to fuck with them. “You’ve really exceeded our expectations. Pretty soon you won’t need us to take care of you anymore.”

He lands his gaze slowly on Kanzaki, like he’s taking him in for the first time. Kanzaki just looks confused, but that’s cool. At least he’s listening. “I can’t believe you’re leaving your old parents so soon, you know.” He slings one arm over Hasumi’s shoulders and tries to drag him closer, but Hasumi shakes him off irritably. Fine, then. “It feels just like yesterday you were still blubbering at every little thing. Remember your turtles? Ahh, this pain…” One hand steals up to cover his heart dramatically. “My son’s become a man. My own little boy.”

Hasumi glares at him.

Kuro hides a smile when Hasumi turns to Kanzaki, totally intent on ignoring him. “You raise a good point. But as it is now, there’s no point in doing that when everything’s all set in motion. We just wanted you to know, because you’re someone important to us. We ask that you keep it a secret, as well.”

Kanzaki’s eyes light up and start watering. Kuro swears he hears sparkling. “Uuu…to have Hasumi-dono and Kiryu-dono place their trust in me so fully…I am so moved it hurts!”

“Of course we trust you,” Hasumi says, petting his head. “You’re our precious junior, after all.”

“Hasumi-dono, I am not a child anymore!” Kanzaki huffs. It doesn’t help his case. “But even so, I am grateful for your recognition. I would follow both of you to the ends of this earth ♪”

“Yeah, that hasn’t changed.” Kuro ruffles his hair too. The almost-pout’s just too cute. “We kinda have to go though, I think?” He looks over at Hasumi for confirmation. “I mean, you did say it was gonna be a _break_. I think it’s been long enough.”

When they leave the dojo, Kanzaki makes them promise to call on him if they need any help with anything. Sweet kid, Kuro thinks. He sends one last wave over his shoulder before stepping outside.  

Outside, the sun’s beginning to set, as per winter. Kuro shivers in his jacket, but of course Hasumi looks perfectly fine. Fucking temple boy with his home up in the goddamn mountains. Kuro grits his teeth and sticks his hands in his pockets.

“I guess I’ll cook dinner or somethin’ while you finish up studying then,” he says, by way of conversation.

Hasumi whips his head around and fixes him with a steely look. Kuro doesn’t really get it, but he doesn’t get Hasumi half the time anyway. He’s not really smart enough for all the convoluted battle strategies to destroy high schoolers that Hasumi thinks up, or whatever it is that goes on in there. Kuro tilts his head and tells him as much.

Hasumi sighs. “You give yourself too little credit. But that’s a discussion for another time—did you forget you have to study too?”

Ah.

“Sure,” Kuro gives in, because there’s really no fighting it. “But what are we gonna do about dinner? I doubt you want takeout.”

Hasumi wrinkles his nose at the word, like the very mention of cheap greasy food affects his delicate taste buds. “We could cook together, afterwards. An extra pair of hands would save you time.”

Kuro eyes at those hands doubtfully. They’re pale and kind of dainty. They definitely don’t look like they’ve done anything outside of paperwork and pointing fingers, but sure, why not? Maybe he can tell him to cook rice or something. Nobody can fuck rice up.

* * *

 

Hours later, with the rice burnt to a crisp, both of them learn that people can, indeed, fuck rice up. Kuro stares at the smoking rice cooker and then at Hasumi.

“How in _hell_ did you do that?”

“I don’t know,” Hasumi says defensively. Kuro idly wonders if being completely in the wrong is new to him. “Something went wrong.”

“Obviously, if it’s smokin’ like that.” Kuro pulls the plug on the cooker and looks into its contents. It’s a charred round mess, kind of like a hamburger patty but a weird, inedible rice version of it. There’s not much to see, honestly. He grabs the bowl from inside the cooker and tips the rice patty into the trash can. “Ah, fuck it. Doesn’t matter.”

“I’m sorry,” Hasumi mutters.

“It’s fine.” Kuro dumps the bowl back on the counter a little sheepishly. “I got kinda heated too. Wanna start over? I can teach ya.”

“I know how to cook _rice_ ,” Hasumi huffs. His hands are on his hips and everything. It’s kind of endearing.

“Sure you do.” Kuro takes the bowl and flips on the tap. “You put in about this much water. Til it comes up to the first segment of your finger—”

“I know how!”

“Save it, boss.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> full disclaimer i do actually think keito can cook rice, at least. i just enjoy making him fuck up because it's fun. 
> 
> I’M FINALLY DONE. I’M SO SORRY, SOUMA. THIS CAN’T EVEN BE COUNTED AS A PRESENT ANYMORE. i can at least hope i did you justice.
> 
> as always, shoutout to rachel for reading this chapter over an excessive amount of times, and also [kye](http://archiveofourown.org/users/gh0stberry/pseuds/gh0stberry) this time too! if it weren’t for them i may have actually just given up at the dojo part. (shamelessly promotes them they write a bunch of ships go give 'em kudos) 
> 
> if you thought the quality of writing improved that is because summer vacation did me a whole lot of good. if you didn’t think it changed, then hurray for consistency! throws confetti
> 
> lil easter egg hunt for this chapter: i referenced opera, can ya spot it? i love opera. the fact that kurokei canonly think in similar ways has me thriving.
> 
> * "i was practicing (the art of) the blade" - i would like to blame [ arryja](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ansutazu/pseuds/ansutazu) and [haru.](http://archiveofourown.org/users/chosuiri/pseuds/chosuiri) check ‘em out if you like keichi/eitori + shinoyuta/tetsuhina!  
> 
> * fresh green martial artist changed me as a person now i know kiryu kuro would screw around with a completely straight face. am i going to make him do it possibly an uncharacteristic amount of times? fuck yeah.
> * as always, thank you for reading \o/ leave kudos or a comment 2 motivate me if you so desire!

**Author's Note:**

> this AU might as well be cowritten by rachel at this point. she's like my fuel. i come up with an idea, she's the one who pushes me through it.
> 
> i also like to take the things she says and repurpose them for kuro's dialogue.
>
>> * mareep ♡ | KEITOSHAMER - Sunday 22:37  
> > also i mean shu is shu
>> 
>> *   
>    
> 
>>   
> 
> 
> my #kurospiration
> 
> also shoutout to rei, kelly, kye Y'ALL ARE GREAT
> 
> * originally my white day repayment to kuro's 4 beasts card, but keito beat me to it with that fucking guinea pig. this one's for you too, my precious son.  
> 
> * started: feb 12  
> 
> * beta'd by rachel, of course  
> 
> * based off [this post](http://lesbianrey.tumblr.com/post/139998890690/looks-like-the-perfect-opportunity-for-the-fake). surprisingly, i am not full of shit  
> 
> * title from lily allen's song "chinese"! which. being chinese myself, was a very surreal title to read. anyway.
> 
> expect irregular updates everyone


End file.
